For Love
by Naela
Summary: How far do people go for the sake of love? Link finds out as he learns a valuable lesson in love. Takes place during MM.


For Love

For Love

** **

**By: jade_angel86**

** **

**Disclaimer: The Legend Of Zelda is a property of Nintendo and therefore I don't own it and I'm not making any sort of money out of this fic. Whatever characters I make are free to be used by any other author and this story can be used on any website just so long as I am told so I can visit that website! **

** **

**A/N: Okay this isn't necessarily my first Zelda fic, but this IS the first time I'm actually uploading anything on ff.n, funny I thought my first ff.n fic would be Star Wars. Oh yeah, this takes place during Majora's Mask. **

** **

**So let's get on with the story!**

** **

** **

**Funny how love was, it had a way of making you feel complete and at the same time leaving you starving for more. Not that I'm an expert on it, but I've seen the effects of love and what it could do to people. Men and women tossing their lives away so they could just see what love was like and then getting their hearts broken when they realized that it wasn't 'true love'. **

** **

**It wasn't my love for anyone that made me sit in the Stock Pot Inn's Employee's room comforting Anju as she waited for her fiancé to come. Then again, maybe it was, the only thing that kept me there and made me refrain from grabbing my Ocarina and playing the Song of Time was the look on Anju's face. She believed Kafei would come and that they would be reunited again. I harbored no doubts about Kafei. After all he was so determined to keep his promises especially to the one he loved. **

** **

**It really all started on the first of the three days, after I'd returned from the Southern Swamp to explore Clock Town. I went from building to building, hoping to find someone who might just help me in my quest. The Happy Mask Salesman offered very little help to me asides from teaching me the Song of Healing. **

** **

**I'd entered the Mayor's Office and found myself in Madame Aroma's office. A rather nice lady actually who thought little of herself. She'd been in the company of Toto, manager of the Indigo-Go's, a Zoran band. Madame Aroma explained to me that her son was lost and she was worried about him. She then asked for me to find him and gave me Kafei's Mask. I promised I would try my best to find her son and went on my way. After defeating the Goht in the Northern Mountain I spent an extra three days relaxing around the city trying to tend to my wounds.**

** **

**I decided to take refuge in Stock Pot Inn. It was a charming place really, though Tatl's opinion greatly differed from mine. Well of course I used to live in a Tree House and anything compared to my home in the Kokiri Forest was better. I still chuckle over my reaction after seeing the Hyrule Castle for the first time. Life in the Forest left me appreciating things a little more then most people did. Which meant I took a liking to the Inn almost immediately. I almost wished I had a reservation.**

** **

**I noticed Anju since the first day I approached the Inn when I was trapped as a Deku Scrub, she was a kind-hearted girl and I knew immediately that I wanted to keep her heart full of happiness. I wanted to be her friend and it was that wanting that made me talk to her again. **

** **

**"Welcome to Stock Pot Inn… Umm… did you have a reservation?" Anju asked as I approached her. **

** **

**I refrained from chuckling. Anju was a bit of a scatterbrain after all. There was no need to ridicule her. I merely shook my head. The dear girl grinned back at me and we were immediate friends. I stood by the counter happily chatting with her and all along I noticed that something was troubling her. I almost went about and asked her what was wrong when the door flew open and a large Goron entered. **

** **

**To my surprise the Goron's name was the same as mine. It seemed the Goron's had a strange affinity to my name. This was the second Goron I'd met in my life who'd shared the same name as me. I watched the Goron accept his room key and headed upstairs. I continued on chatting with Anju all the while making Tatl a little jealous over the fast friendship I was developing wit h her. Soon it became dark and Anju sadly had to usher me out. She felt guilty over turning a little kid into the streets, but I didn't mind. Clock Town seemed like a decent place and the only shady people I met were all the way on the West Side. Though I spent most of the night in North Clock Town and actually helped an old lady when some prancing character trying to steal her goods had attacked her. **

** **

**I was not disappointed when my good deed was awarded. I received the Blast Mask, which apparently gave me the ability to blow things up. Though it did hurt a great deal when I tried it out. I tucked the mask behind my shield knowing that it might be useful to me in the future if I were to run out of bombs. **

** **

**I spent the rest of the night practicing my skills at the Mighty Training Center, getting very little praise from the instructor. I noted that the man needed a haircut very badly. **

** **

**The second day was raining again, not that it'd surprised me, I'd figured out the weather patterns of the three days in Clock Town. The rain felt good against my skin and I didn't want to go back inside, but the noise and chatter of Clock Town got to me so I fled to the only place I thought would be quiet. **

****

**The Laundry Pool was obviously where most of the Townsfolk went to get their clothes cleaned. I sat on the bench letting the rain patter all over my body, soaking me to the bone. Tatl grumbled something about my taste and ducked beneath my cap. I grinned as I watched the frog in the Laundry Pool hop up and down and was tempted to take out my Don Gero's Mask to speak with it. Though before I could even get up I noticed Anju walking into the Laundry Pool. Her mood matched the weather as she came up to the bench barely noticing my presence.**

** **

**I leapt up and offered her my seat. She made no attempt to thank me and only slumped onto the bench. I felt my heart ache seeing her in such a mood. Immediately I wanted to comfort her.   
  
**

**"Hey Anju…" I said nervously. I was only ten after all and I had no experience with women. During my time as a seventeen-year-old I was too busy saving Hyrule to let myself get involved in a relationship. **

** **

**The girl from Stock Pot Inn finally noticed me and forced herself to smile. "Hey Link," she said. "What's happening?"**

****

**"I was about to ask you the same thing," I replied. "You seem upset… what's wrong?"**

** **

**Anju sighed and pulled out a mask from beneath her vest. "You haven't seen a man in this area who looks like this have you?" she asked. My eyes widened as I recognized the mask as the one Madame Aroma had given to me. After all of my exploits across Termina I had forgotten I'd been given the task to find her son. The mask reminded me that I'd better start searching for him. **

** **

**I shook my head. "No, sorry Anju, but why do you want to know?"**

** **

**"He disappeared about a month ago-" Anju replied and pulled the mask away and quickly added, "-with his wedding ceremony mask." She collapsed into tears by now and all I could do was awkwardly pat her on the back. Obviously Kafei meant a lot to her, were they friends? The mention of the wedding mask made me think otherwise. Perhaps they were more then just friends. **

** **

**"I'm… actually afraid to meet him…" she wiped a tear from her eye that was mixed with the rain. "…and hear the reason why he disappeared… It might be because of… me… There are only two days until the carnival…should I wait? Kafei…"**

** **

**The way she whispered her name confirmed my suspicions. She must have been going through hell after finding out that her lover had disappeared. I said nothing and only remained to comfort her. Strangely enough I was reminded of Zelda… I never experienced love before but the closest a person I could ever come to love would be the Princess. I saved Hyrule for her and only her. I didn't really give much for what Ganondorf did, after all Hyrule wasn't even my home. Though it was the Princess' home and that was why I saved it. Like she said though, 'When peace returns to Hyrule, it will be time to say good-bye.' We did say good-bye and she gave me the Ocarina of Time, which I would always keep as a treasure. I may never be able to love Zelda and a time might come when I would love another but I would always keep it as a token of affection. **

** **

**After moments of comforting and crying Anju meekly thanked me and walked through the rain back towards Stock Pot Inn. I almost went with her but she'd assured me she could take care of herself. She said wanted to be alone. I knew what that feeling was like and gave her the privacy she needed. As I watched her leave I resolved to find her lover.**

** **

**The Third Day went by as it normally did Anju told me she was going to the Ranch and stay with her friend Cremia which reminded me I would have to go to the Ranch myself and see how it was like. When nightfall came and Clock Town became too quiet for my tastes I brought the Ocarina to my lips and played the Song of Time. When I finally opened my eyes, it was the First Day again. **

** **

*******

** **

**The first thing I did was slow down time. It made things easier for me that way without having the pressure of having time fly by as I adventured on. To my right I saw that same figure wearing the Keaton's mask coming out of the Laundry Pool and stuffing a letter into the mailbox. He had the same blue hairstyle as Kafei and for a moment I almost thought that he _was_ Anju's lover. Though as I got a closer look at him, I dismissed it. The boy was only a child probably my age, no way would Anju fall in love with a kid. **

** **

**I tried to figure out what I should do as I wandered around Clock Town, wearing Kafei's mask and asking everybody about him. Most of the answers were the same, they didn't know or that they usually saw him in the Laundry Pool. That really didn't help me so I gave up on my search around one and went to Stock Pot Inn to visit Anju. I quickly put my mask away, knowing that it might give her an unnecessary shock.**

** **

**"Hey Anju!" I said happily bounding up to the counter. **

** **

**The redhead only stared at me blankly before replying, "Welcome to Stock Pot Inn… Umm… Did you… have a reservation?"  
  
**

**I wanted to smack myself. I remembered that Anju wouldn't have any memories about our friendship. That realization brought about a surprising sorrow in my being. The friendship that I had with her had been nice. Making friends around Clock Town had been harder then I thought, most of the people around the place were pretty busy minding their own business, but Anju was different that was what I liked about her. **

** **

**I could rebuild that friendship again, it didn't seem so hard and I wanted to spend more time with her. Perhaps that was the reason why I answered yes. I squirmed in my spot nearly afraid that I would get caught. Though it was worth a try, I remembered that Goron who shared my name and that Anju was quite a scatterbrain. **

**  
"You do have a reservation?" Anju asked. She was almost afraid of taking the responsibility of handling a customer. "That's good…" **

** **

**She looked at me expectantly and that was when I realized she needed a name. I quickly rattled off my name and she looked it up in her book. I felt beads of sweat building on my forehead and heard Tatl coughing under my cap as the heat began to suffocate her. She quickly darted out of my cap and circled around my head. I couldn't see her face but I was pretty sure she was glaring at me. **

** **

**"Mr. Link is it? One moment please," she said. She scanned through the reservation book and found what she was looking for. She nodded satisfied that she was going to be screwing up the transaction. "Mr. Link I have you as an afternoon arrival. Your room is our 'Knife Chamber' on the second floor. Here is your key." **

** **

**She pulled the room key from a drawer and dangled it in front of my face. I quickly snatched it and stuffed it into my tunic. When she noticed my tense posture she smiled at me. "Please relax," she said softly.**

****

**I grinned back at her and was about to say more when the door swung open. For a moment I was afraid that it was going to be the Goron, but instead it was the Postman. He entered in that agonizingly slow speed and stopped in front of Anju. He handed her a letter, which she accepted her eyes widened when she scanned it over.**

** **

**"Ah!" she exclaimed. "Uh, uh, uh, umm, umm… What is this?" **

****

**The Postman rolled his eyes. He had a schedule to run and he was pretty uptight about getting behind on things. I hid a smile and listened carefully. "I have delivered it to you!" He replied stating the obvious. He was about to turn and leave when Anju reached out and frantically grabbed his arm.**

****

**"Wait!" she thrust the letter in front of him. "This letter, wh-where did you?!?" She was too excited to even finish her own sentence.**

** **

**"From the postbox," the Postman replied. It was my turn to roll my eyes. Whatever the Postman was he wasn't helpful when it came to information. I glanced at the letter and noticed the signature on the envelope. It was from Kafei. My heart pounded as I realized the reason why she'd been so upset on the Second Day. She must have been mulling over the contents of Kafei's letter.**

****

**Anju cried out in frustration. "That's not what I mean! Please tell me!"**

** **

**"It's a secret," the Postman retorted. **

** **

**"I must know!" Anju begged. She was really desperate now. I could see she was even tugging on the Postman's elbow. Though eventually the courier was able to pry Anju off him and scamper out of the room before she could catch him. She stood behind the counter holding tightly onto the letter. I knew she wanted to rush out of the room and upstairs to read over the contents. Her control was impressive. I approached her and pulled Kafei's mask out.**

** **

**"Anju…" I said softly. "I too am looking for Kafei… Madame Aroma gave me the assignment, but I also want to help you."**

** **

**Anju snapped out of her reverie and glanced down at me, her eyes widened as she stared at the mask I was wearing. She blinked back tears and I felt horrible for causing such conflicts in her life, but this was for the good of things. It would make her stronger and help me in finding her lost lover. **

** **

**"You're also looking for Kafei?" she asked almost shocked. Immediately leaned forward and lowered her voice glancing around so that way no one could hear her except for me. "I have a request! Kafei… I have a clue… that will help you find him. Tonight at 11:30, please come to our kitchen. We'll talk then."**

** **

**I smiled at her and gave her my agreement. I found the whole set up almost amusing. It was almost like I was in some sort of spy book the Know-It-All Brothers had in their bookshelves. After giving Anju my assurances I rushed out of Stock Pot Inn and began to wander around Clock Town. Tatl berated me about getting myself involved in yet another pointless quest but I told her that I liked making people happy, especially when they were friends. Tatl only sighed and told me that I was hopeless. **

** **

**I only ignored her ranting before finding the Postman. He challenged me to count to ten exactly, which I easily won. My reward was a heart piece, which I accepted most graciously. I tried to waste as much time as I could and before I knew it, it was eleven thirty. I quickly rushed back to Stock Pot Inn where I found Anju waiting for me.**

** **

**"I am sorry to trouble you late at night. It's about him… Kafei." Anju turned away from me unable to look me in the eye. " I received a letter from… him. Strange isn't it? Getting a letter from a missing person… But there's absolutely no mistaking it's from him. It's clear to me…" Her voice trailed off and I realized how deeply she cared about Kafei. It made me wonder if anyone else would ever love me that way.**

** **

**Noticing that I was staring at her, Anju bowed her head. "Please," she said softly. She held out a red envelope for me. I gingerly accepted it. "Here is my letter. Please put this in a postbox. When this is delivered… when he receives my letter… You should be able to meet him! Please tell him that Anju is waiting for him. And please after you've seen him… Tell me how he looked. I'm scared… I… I can't go. Can I ask this of you?"**

** **

**I understood her request and her fear of seeing Kafei. She'd explained it to me before. Her fear of finding out why Kafei left, if she met him then she would most likely get the answer to the question she'd probably often asked herself. **

** **

**"Of course you can!" I exclaimed almost shocked she would ask me such a question. Then again, Anju didn't remember the friendship that we shared. "You can depend on me Anju."**

** **

**A wave of relief washed over her. She bowed again and grinned at me. "Thank you… very much! Please mail it immediately in the morning."**

****

**I grinned back at her and bowed in return. I only realized then that it was already morning, our meeting had gone longer then planned. Kneeling down, Anju kissed my forehead and turned to leave. I touched the spot where she kissed me and felt myself grinning along the way to the postbox.**

** **

*******

** **

**For the rest of the Second Day I pestered the Postman following him around as he made his rounds. I was very curious and excited about meeting Kafei. I wanted to meet Anju's lover and at the same time I also wanted to know the reason why he left her. I tagged along behind the Postman until two in the afternoon when he went to the Laundry Pool. I wandered why anyone would be living here anyway. I stood by the corner and watched as the Postman rang the bell. I watched him as he took a letter out of his duffel bag. **

** **

**My eyes widened as I recognized it as Anju's letter. Kafei lived here?! I was finally going to see the elusive lover of Anju! The back door of the Curiosity Shop swung open and I gasped when I saw the small child wearing the Keaton mask come out. He approached the Postman cautiously and accepted the letter. Words were exchanged but I was too far away to hear. So Kafei was too much of a coward to show his face. So instead he sent a child out to do his errands!**

** **

**I glanced up when I saw the Postman leave and watched as the Keaton child rushed back into the Curiosity shop leaving me alone in the Laundry Pool. After waiting for a while, I mustered up my courage to go into the shop. Though I had doubts, the back door was always locked. I tried the doorknob and to my surprise the door opened. I cautiously crept into the backroom of the shop and ascended a flight of stairs. The Keaton child stood at the top waiting it was almost as if he knew I was coming.**

** **

**The Keaton child glanced up and down at me and I backed up a couple of steps unsure of what was going to happen. I slowly went into a defensive stance, but the Keaton child didn't attack he only stood his ground. **

** **

**"Green hat… green clothes," he murmured. The mask he wore over his face muffled his voice. He brandished Anju's letter. "Anju wrote about you in her letter." I felt almost angry, what business did this child have in reading a letter that was meant only for Kafei!? Before I could speak a word he interrupted me. **

** **

**"It seems that you are looking for Kafei," he said. This shut me up did he know where Anju's lover was? "Can you keep a secret?" he asked.**

****

**I nodded, it seemed like I was keeping many secrets nowadays, what was one more? Tatl hovered above my head seemingly interested about the unfolding of events, despite her earlier protests. I would have fun rubbing it in her face later on.**

** **

**"Anju trusted you. I shall also trust you," Kafei said with a nod. He reached up and removed his mask revealing a young face, well rounded and what I would have expected for a boy my age. Yet there was something distilling about his eyes, they were too old. They were like mine, like an adult trapped inside a child's body. Slowly the pieces began to fall into place. "I am Kafei."**

** **

**Tatl jerked and flew forward and examined Kafei's face before retreating back to my side. I believed him. I could see it in his eyes. Yet Tatl was a more of a realist then I was. "The Kafei we're looking for is an adult," she scoffed. "When I look at you, I just see a child."**

** **

**Kafei lowered his head and closed his eyes. He did look a lot like the mask Madame Aroma had given to me. There was without a doubt that this person _had_ to be Anju's lover. Though there was the question of his age. What happened to him? As if hearing my thoughts Kafei glanced up at me.**

** **

**"I was turned into this by a strange imp wearing a mask," he replied. "But I'm not hiding because I look this way. When I was turned into this, I went to see the Great Fairy in the North Gate… But on the way, my precious mask--a wedding ceremony mask--was stolen from me by some prancing man with a grinning face!"**

** **

**I sympathized with him. There was without a doubt that the strange imp was the Skull Kid wearing Majora's Mask. If that boy could turn me into a Deku Scrub then he could most likely turn others into anything else, including turning them into children. I would have to deal with that Imp before he could cause any more trouble. I could also take a guess that the thief that had stolen Kafei's wedding mask was the same guy who tried to steal those bombs from the old lady not too long ago. Though unlike me, Tatl did not feel the same way.**

** **

**"Well… you're just careless. You're like my partner," Tatl said.**

** **

**I shot the fairy a glare and would have smacked her one if I didn't already know that this wasn't the time for petty arguments. Instead I ignored her comment and focused my attention back onto Kafei. **

** **

**"Before my wedding ceremony, I was quite happy," Kafei sighed. "I was targeted because of what I had been turned into."**

** **

**Tatl seemed soften as she rested on my shoulder. "Oh my. I pity you."**

** **

**Kafei shook his head and turned away from me. Like Anju he couldn't look me in the eye. "I know Anju is worried.., but I can't go out yet. I made a promise to her that I would bring the wedding mask to greet her." He whirled around to face me now and pulled on his mask. Reaching up to his neck he unfastened a clasp and held out his necklace for me. "This is my pendant… Give it to Anju. Keep what we just talked about a secret from everyone."**

****

**I nodded and accepted his pendant knowing that Anju would be quite happy to receive it. I could almost picture her happy reaction when she would receive the pendant. "I'll make sure it gets to her." I replied. **

** **

**Kafei nodded and pointed towards a telescope set into the wall. "Things that get stolen in this town always make their way to the Curiosity Shop. I'm waiting for that to happen. That guy will definitely appear. I'll be waiting when that happens."**

** **

**Kafei's determination impressed me. He certainly did love Anju enough to do try and keep his promises to her. I wondered if I would ever do such things for the person I loved. Stuffing the pendant into my pocket I bowed to Kafei and turned to leave.  
  
**

**As I'd expected, Anju had been deliriously happy to receive the pendant. She knew immediately that it was from her lover. She clasped the pendant about her neck and swept me up in her arms and began forcing me into a dance with her around the room. I yelped as she swung me around. **

** **

**When she finally calmed down she kissed me once more. "Thank you Link! I can't believe you'd do something like that for me!"**

** **

**"Well you're my friend!" I exclaimed. "I want to make you happy."**

** **

**Anju smiled and fingered her pendant. "I've decided to wait for him," she said softly. "I've made my promise… I'm fine with this. I believe him."**

** **

**Her words made my expression grow sullen. Her promise was a very dangerous one. There was a very big possibility that the moon would fall the night after tomorrow and that Kafei might not make it in time. I frowned I wanted to see Anju happy, which meant I would have to help Kafei in his quest to get his mask back.**

** **

*******

** **

**By the third day I went down to the back room of the Curiosity Shop to find Kafei and offer him my services. Instead I found the Curiosity Shop Owner waiting for me. He stared at me up and down and realized that I was boy that Kafei had described to him. He gave me the Keaton Mask and then asked for me to deliver a letter to his mother. After that he told me that the thief whose name was apparently Sakon went to his shop last night. Kafei saw him and recognized him as the thief who'd stolen his mask and tailed after the thief into Ikana Canyon. **

** **

**I thanked the man for his trouble and headed to the Post office where I gave the mail to him. He seemed pretty happy about receiving the mail and set off to deliver it. After that I knew that I had to go to Ikana Canyon to help Kafei. He was a boy now and was totally weaponless. Perhaps being turned into a child did something to his brains because it was stupid for him to go up against Sakon, even if that man was a coward he was still stronger then Kafei. **

** **

**Going out through the Eastern Gate I brought the Ocarina to my lips and played Epona's Song. Ever since having been reminded of the Ranch I'd went to Romani Ranch to see what was the big fuss. To my delight I found Epona there being taken care of by Romani herself. My loyal horse heard my song and rushed up to my side and we went dashing off towards the Eastern Canyon. **

** **

**I felt bad about leaving Epona behind but knew that she couldn't come along with me through the last leg of the journey. I quickly swept through Ikana Canyon and searched around before finally finding Kafei hiding behind a pile of boulders. **

** **

**"I found him Green Hat Boy," Kafei said keeping his voice hushed. "He's using this place as his safe house for keeping his stolen goods. Apparently his name is Sakon. He came to the shop last night and I followed him. His storage for the things he's stolen is on the other side of this rock door." He gestured towards the canyon wall not too far from us. As soon as he pointed it out I noticed that part of the wall was not right. The rock was a shade lighter then the rest and it looked almost like a door. "Only Sakon can open it. The only way in is to wait for Sakon to arrive. I'll wait.. I've made a promise to Anju. He will show up."**

** **

**As Kafei has predicted the lowly thief did come. He never spotted us hidden behind the boulders as he opened his rock door. We quickly snuck in and found ourselves in a clever set up. Eventually we found Kafei's wedding mask, the Sun's Mask. It was beautifully decorated and set with gold. Though it was lying on some sort of conveyer belt and looked like it was ready to be shipped off. **

** **

**In his excitement Kafei failed to notice the switch he'd stepped on. Though he did curse when alarms began to blare and his Sun's Mask was moved out of his reach through the conveyer belt. Both Tatl and I were once again needed to help Kafei who tried vainly to enter the next room to reach his mask. Though every time he stepped off the switch the door that gave him access into the next room slammed shut. Finally realizing what was going on he begged me to help him. I stepped on the switch and he entered the next room pressing another switch, which opened a door that gave me access to a room that was parallel to his. We did this alternately triggering switches to open doors until we finally reached the end and he snatched the Sun's Mask before it could be thrown into a chute that led to who knows where.**

** **

**"I've got the Sun's Mask Back!" Kafei exclaimed and for a moment he truly did look like a child. Though that moment passed quickly and he was once again an adult trapped in a child's body. He grew serious and tucked the mask between the crook of his arm and his hip. "There's still time! I've must get back to town!" With that he rushed out of my sight without even so much as a thank you!  
  
**

**It was a good thing I was friends with Anju and cared for her that much or else I would never have helped him out in the first place. "Rude little brat," I said with a huff before taking my Ocarina out and playing the Song of Flight, which warped me back to Clock Town. I rushed into the Milk Bar and knew that there was still time before Kafei could reach Anju. So I went inside and found Kafei's mother. Donning Kafei's Mask I approached her and handed her Kafei's letter. Madame Aroma was overjoyed to get word from her sun and thanked me profusely before giving me a bottle of Romani milk, a very expensive commodity. I smiled sheepishly and told her that I only did it because I couldn't bear to see a woman suffer over a loved one. This made the Mayor's wife stare at me up and down before smiling back.  
  
**

**"You certainly are a compassionate one," Madame Aroma said. "You have a pure heart and someday, the person you love will be truly lucky."**

** **

**I blushed and bowed before leaving. Anju was still waiting for Kafei and I knew it would be quite a while before he reached her. I didn't want her to be alone. **

** **

*******

** **

**Rushing up into the Employee's Room I found Anju sitting on her bed. She perked up and smiled at me and gestured for me to take a seat on the bed across from her. "Link! I'm glad you came… I was getting lonely."**

** **

**"Kafei's coming," I said. "He'll be here soon."  
**

**Anju merely smiled and nodded. "I know… he always keep his promises."**

** **

**I sat down on the bed across from her and saw the sad smile on her face. She was extremely happy, but also nervous. Soon the moon would crash down onto this world and Kafei might be too late. I prayed that nothing would happen to Kafei along the way. I should have gone with him, I know, after all he was weaponless and there were a lot of dangerous beings out there. **

** **

**I watched Anju who sat on the bed staring ahead of her. She would wait until the end of the world if she had to for Kafei… but why? **

** **

**"For love," Anju whispered softly.**

** **

**I glanced up at her shocked. "How did you know?" I asked.**

** **

**"I just did," she replied smiling. "You were just looking at me like I was insane and I knew what you were thinking, it was the same look my mother gave me when I said I would stay behind and she asked me why."**

** **

**"You'd die for love?" I asked.**

** **

**"No," Anju said softly. "I'd die for Kafei."  
  
**

**Suddenly I felt as if I'd missed out on something great. Love, it was strange indeed, but this love was surely great to make people sacrifice their lives for the ones they loved. Love gave a person strength, it was Anju's love for Kafei that made her wait instead of fleeing. It was Kafei's love for Anju that made him risk his life to keep his promises. I wished deeply that I could love someday. **

** **

**Hours passed and the moon came closer to Termina. I stared out of the window nervously knowing that if Kafei did not hurry then I would have to play the Song of Time and start the days over again. Finally I jerked as door to the room opened. Kafei stepped in and paused ever so slightly. I watched as Anju took her wedding mask out, it was a moon, I realized. She smiled and held the mask out in front of her and kneeled down as Kafei approached her. **

** **

**"I…I have met you before," Anju said softly staring at Kafei. "What a familiar scent. Long, long ago… Yes we were still young. We made a promise… didn't we? The masks of the sun and the moon We were to exchange them on the day of the Carnival of Time."**

** **

**Kafei blushed heavily and stared at the ground. He held his hand out and stared at Anju a pleading look on his face. "Anju… I'm sorry I was late."**

** **

**Anju only smiled and laid her mask down. She held her arms open. "Welcome home," she said softly. **

** **

**Realizing Anju's acceptance of him, Kafei grinned and flung himself into her arms. I watched as they held each other in a passionate embrace almost as if they never want to let go of each other.**

** **

**Tatl chuckled softly. "Tee-hee! They're lovers, but they look just like a mother and child."**

** **

**I frowned as the comparison that Tatl had made but realized that it was true. Kafei and Anju really did look like a parent and child instead of lover. They were going to have some hard times, but I knew that their love for each other would hold out. It gave them strength while at the same time making them weak. I smiled love was strange indeed. **

** **

**"Let us exchange the promised masks," Kafei said pulling reluctantly out of the embrace. **

** **

**Anju silently nodded. The masks of the sun and the moon were produced. Both Kafei and Anju exchanged smiles as they exchanged masks. I watched in amazement as the masks touched each other. There was a brilliant flash of light and I had to turn away so not to become blind. When the light finally subsided I gaped at the mask that floated between them. It was a white mask, the product of the sun and the moon put together. **

** **

**"We have exchanged our oaths and have become a couple," Anju said holding tightly onto Kafei's hands. You are our witness. Please accept this mask."**

** **

**I nodded and stepped forth taking the mask gingerly in my hands. I shivered as I felt a strange power resonate through it. Love. I realized, it was the love that both Anju and Kafei had for each other that was sealed inside this mask.**

** **

**"Please take refuge," Kafei said. "We are fine here."**

** **

**Anju nodded in agreement. "We shall greet the morning together."**

** **

**I smiled weakly at my friends. Kafei did seem a lot nicer. He just had a lot on his mind during those times when I'd spoken to him. I bowed and gave them my blessings. A glance out of the window showed that the moon was even closer then before and in less then an hour it would crash into Termina. I brought the Ocarina out and felt reluctant to play the Song of Time, but it was needed. I closed my eyes as I played each note dragging it as long as I could before I finally finished playing. **

** **

**I opened my eyes again to find myself back in Clock Town just in front of the doors of the Clock Tower. I glanced around and saw the boy wearing the Keaton mask and smiled. Kafei and Anju would be reunited again. In the meantime I was going to deal with the Skull Kid.**

** **

**Epilogue:**

** **

**I rode on Epona's back away from my new friends. It felt strange to leave so many friends behind without having to sat good-bye. The Skull Kid wasn't a bad person just weak… he just couldn't control the powers of Majora's Mask. I easily forgave him and bade farewell to Tatl. I didn't think I would start missing the fairy so badly. I paused before leaving and realized that there was just one more thing to do. I turned Epona around and galloped back towards Clock Town. **

** **

**The wedding had already started and there was a crowd of people outside of Clock Town watching the ceremony. Anju was dressed in her beautiful white wedding gown and she truly did look like a blushing bride. Kafei himself was dressed nicely as well. The two smiled at each other as they exchanged their vows. **

** **

**I watched from a distance not wanting to interfere. Though it was as if Anju and Kafei knew I was there. They glanced up and waved at me. I waved back and knew that it was time to go. Kicking Epona's side and I headed back for Hyrule, where I was eager to meet the Princess again. I needed to give her one final good bye. **

** **

**The End.**
    
     
    
     
    
     

** **


End file.
